One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a driving method thereof.
A general display device includes a plurality of pixel electrodes, a plurality of switching elements respectively connected to the plurality of pixel electrodes, and a plurality of gate lines and data lines.
A display device includes an AC/DC conversion unit for converting AC power that is inputted for generating various kinds of voltages into DC power, and an analog circuit unit for converting the converted DC power into an analog driving voltage. A power regulator adjusts a reference power to a set or predetermined level, and a booster circuit, such as a charge pump, boosts the reference power to generate the analog driving voltage.
The analog driving voltage is applied to a data driver for driving the display device. The data driver generates data voltages by using the analog driving voltage, and outputs the data voltages to the data lines through a plurality of buffer units.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.